Kaya
by Tsubakii16
Summary: VL'histoire de Kaya 17 ans,à la recherche d'elle même. Qui est Kaya ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

"Kalya"

Je regardais la pluie tomber par la fenêtre de la salle de cour,c'était devenu un de mes passe temps favoris ces derniers temps... A vrai dire je n'avais plus envie d'écouter les profs parler,je passais mes journées a contempler le monde qui m'entourrais. Le ciel,les oiseaux,les passants,les panneaux...et je pensais,je pensais au fait que même la vie d'un pigeon ou l'existence des nuages dans le ciel et même de cette pluie qui s'écoule avait plus de sens que ma propre vie . Oui,pour moi la vie n'avait aucun sens . Je n'avais pas de but,d'ambition,je ne me connaissais même pas réellement . Et je me posais la question inlassablement " mais qui es tu Kaya ? "

...

« Kaya ? Kaya ? Pouvez vous répondre a ma question s'il vous plaît ? »

Je sortie soudainement de ma réflexion et remarqua que toute la classe me fixait,dur retour a la réalité...

« Hum...oui,excusez moi Mr pouvez vous répéter ? »

Avant même que Mr Rodemberg puisse ouvrir la bouche,la sonnerie retenti.

« Vo us pouvez y aller. Kaya quand a vous tachez d'être plus attentive en cour car la prochaine fous je risque de vous mettre une petite note ! »

« Oui Mr » Puis je fillais hors de l'établissement .

Les rue de N.Y étaient trempees . L'air était humide , on pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de la pluie . Je mis mon bonnet crème en laine sur la tête et me dirigea vers le métro .

Une fois sur le quai,je fus prise d'une migraine,la douleur était telle que je pris appui sur un poteau. Les battements de mon coeur accellairaient,ma vue s'assombrissait petit a petit,je me senti val ciller,le regard trouble je vis les rails s'approcher de moi. Je fermais les yeux,je ne voulais pas voir,je n'avais plus d'emprise sur mon corps,je ne le sentais même plus,je tombais...

Voilà pour le 1er chapitre,un peu court mais j'aimerai avoir vos reaction pour cette premiere . Qu'en pensez vous ? Histoire prometteuse ou non ? Aurez vous aime changer quelque chose ? Ou même ajouter ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ce chapitre sera plus long,et on va peut etre en savoir un peu plus sur le personnage.**

**Enjoy ^^**

**Chapitre 2**

'' Rencontre ''

Soudain le temps avait l'air de s'etre arreté,je ne bougeais plus mais mes yeux n'osaient pas s'ouvrir . Je suis morte c'est ça ? Alors c'est comme ça ? Mais petits à petit je repris conscience des bruits qui m'enttouraient . Une dame demandait si j'alais bien . Je sentais une main autour de ma taille...J'ouvris les yeux. Au debut des ombres flous se dessinaient autour de moi puis je vis plus clairement . J'étais allongée sur un banc du quai, un jeune homme était juste à coté de moi.

«Oui c'est bon elle va bien,ne vous inquietez pas,je la connais je vais m'occuper d'elle.»

Il me connait ? Son visage me disait quelque chose...

Je me redressais et m'asseyais sur le banc. Je le regardais...Alexender Wade,il n'avait pas très bonne réputation au lycée. Tous le monde le trouvaient étrange, il avait quelque chose de different, mais malgrès ça toute les filles craquaient pour lui . Je ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'ailleur,c'est vrai qu'il était très beau . Il avait des yeux bleux si ...impénétrables,son visage fin,ses cheuveux noirs rettombaient sur ses yeux.

Je me rendis soudains compte que je le fixais depuis quelques minutes.

« Hum,merci... »

« Ne me remercie pas . »

Il prit son sac et lança en s'eloignant : « Et s'il te plait garde ça pour toi d'accord ? Oublis moi,fais comme si on ne s'était jamais vu »

Il se prenait pour qui au juste ? Il croyait peut etre que j'allais lui courir apres comme toute ces filles ?

Ma ligne de metro arrivait,je montais dedans rapidement .

Le ledemain matin,j'étais debout à 6h . Comme tous les matins je m'installais devant le miroir et brossais mes long cheuveux roux . On m'a toujours dit que j'avais une bauté particuliere . Je me trouais plutot normale . J'avais les yeux verts,un teint plutot pale,j'étais mince de taille moyenne . Je m'habillais aussi de façon simple . Enfaite je me trouvais d'une extreme banalité . Ma vie elle meme était d'une extreme banalité . Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de petit ami,j'ai très peu d'ami et les journées se deroule inlassablement de la même manière...

Alors comme tous les jours je m'habillais rapidement et fillais sans prendre de déjeuner. Je preferais rester chez moi le moins de temps possible afin d'éviter les perpétuels conflits avec ma mère . Depuis que mon père est decedé,rien ne va entre nous . Elle estait devenu super protectrice, méfiante des personnes qui nous entourent, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle me cache des choses . Elle n'a jamais pu m'expliquer comment mon père était mort . Une sois disant agression qui a mal tourné . L'agresseur n'a jamais été retrouvé et l'histoire s'arrettait là . Mais j'avais du mal à croire cette version de l'histoire . Je ne posais pas plus de questions et je me disais qu'un jour ou l'autre la verité allait sortir .

Une fois devant le lycée,je marquais une pause . Il était là devant en haut des marches . Avant je ne fesais pas attention à lui . Malgres sa ''pseudo popularité'' il était qu'une personne parmis tant d'autre et rien de plus . Mais aujourd'hui je le voyais,mon regard était bloqué sur son visage . Il était adossé contre le mur . Ses yeux fixaient le sol et comme toujours ses mèches noirs retombaient légèrement devant son visage . Des personnes lui parlaient mais il avait l'air de ne pas les ecouter .

Il leva brusquement la tête et me fixa à mon tour . Mon regard ne se detachait pas du siens . Puis ces paroles de la veille me revenaient en mémoire _« Oublis moi ,fais comme si on ne s'était jamais vu » _. Je m'executais, baissais la tête et avançait .

Encore une fois la journée allait être longue . Je me suis toujours ennuyée en cour . J'avais une moyenne excellente mais je n'ai jamais voulu sauter de classe . Je me sentais déjà en decallage par rapport à mes facilitées . Un jour un professeur m'a dit qu'avec de tels capacités j'avais les moyens de faire de grandes choses . Devenir medecin et sauver des millions de vies , scientifique... Oui mais je n'avais pas envie de faire ça . J'avais pas envie d'avoir une vie toute tracée avec un jolie diplome d'Harvard et une brillante carierre . Je savais ce que je ne voulais pas mais pas ce que je voulais. Enfin si,je savais que je voulais faire quelque chose qui sorte du commun mais c'est la seule chose que je ne pouvais faire . Car ce mon était d'un tel commun .

Dans les couloirs je lisais la «fiche d'avenir» que le prof' venait de nous distribuer tout en me dirigeant vers la cafétéria . Encore une feuille que j'allais devoir rendre vide . La feuille me glissa des main . Je voulu la rattraper mais quelqu'un la pris . C'étais encore lui, Alexender...

« Alexender...huum...»

Il approchait lentement de moi .

« C'est Alex . Ne m'appel plus jamais comme ça. » Me lança t-il froidement .

Il me donna la feuille et continua son chemin .

Je restais planté là . Je pouvais croire que quelqu'un oserai me parler de cette maniere sans que je ne dise un mot.

Il n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement...

**Bon chapitre 2 minable à mon gout mais pour le moment j'ai un terrible manque d'imagination . Ca ira mieux par la suite parceque je sais deja comment elle va se derouler mais le probleme est de savoir comment arriver à ce denouement !**

**Anyway, dites moi ce que vous en pensez j'ai besoin de votre avis . ¨Je vais esseyer d'ecrire un Chp 3 plus long et un peu mieux . xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello hello , desolé pour cette très longue période d'absence mais étant en préparation pour le bac j'ai eu la tête quelque peu ailleurs et surtout très peu de temps . J'en ai pas plus maintenant mais je réfléchissait à la suite des événements dans mon histoire et je tiens à l'écrire avant qu'elle ne m'échappe XD . Enfin bref' j'ai assez raconté ma vie ^ ^ . Dans ce chapitre il y aura plus de "fantastique" , on est pas encore dans le X-men mais on y entre tout doucement ...**

**Chapitre 3**

**""**

Le samedi,jour de repos, qui est en faite pour moi une journée en enfer . Je préférais de loin m'ennuyer en cours que passer une journée près de ma mère .

Il était déjà 11h du matin et je me refusais de me lever et d'affronter la femme qui se tenait ,d'après les bruits de la vaisselle , dans la cuisine .

Il fallait absolument que je sorte d'ici . D'un mouvement brusque je degagea la couverture qui cachait mon visage et me leva . J'enfila ma robe vintage beige a fleur, mes chaussettes montante, mes bottes en cuir et mon manteaux cape . J'attacha mes cheveux et sorti de l'appartement sans adresser la parole a ma mère ,qui, avait crié mon nom en m'entendant sortir de ma chambre .

Il faisait froid , de la fumée s'échappait de ma bouge lorsque je respirais . L'air était humide, une fine couche de pluie s'abattait sur la ville de lumière . Je me dirigeais vers mon refuge habituel : The holly pink cofee .

Je m'installais rapidement sur la banquette retro rose pale et une serveuse m'aborda : « Bonjour et bienvenu, que puis-je vous servir ? »

Elle me fixa avec un sourir a s'en casser la machoir .

« Heu..oui,je vais prendre un chocolat chaud liegeois et...une part de tarte tatin » répondis je en parcourant rapidement la carte des menus.

« Très bien, je vous apporte ça tout de suite »

Je sorti mon livre de mon sac et me degea de mon manteau . Je ne savais pas si c'était du au changement soudains de température , entre l'extérieur et ici , mais j'avais extrenement chaud , mes joues brullaient .

La serveuse revint rapidement avec ma commande, la deposa sur la table et repartit .

Ma gorge etait seche tellement j'avais chaud, j'entrpris donc de prendre une gorgée de chocolat chaud . Mais au moment d'attrapper la tasse mes mains se mirent à trembler . Je les regardais, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire . J'eu soudain de plus en plus chaud , j'etouffais , et maintenant c'est tout mon corps qui tremblait . J'essayais de rester discrète afin que les clients et les serveuses ne me remarquent pas . Mais la panique s'emparrait de moi . J'avais tellement chaud que je cru que mon corps allait s'enflammer . Puis je ne sais comment l'expliquer , une flemme sortit de ma main, elle était la au creux de ma paume. Je la regardais stupefaite. Est ce un reve ? Je m'étais peut etre évanouie ? Je referma ma main sur la flemme et lorsque je l'ouvri , plus rien . Aucune trace, aucune cicatrice. Plus de tremblement non plus , ni de coups de chaleurs. Que venait il de se passer ? Je releva la tete et regarda autour de moi, personne n'avais l'air de s'occuper de ce qui venait de se passer a ma table . Je me leva rapidement sans même avoir touché à ma commande , lessa de la monnaie et parti du café . Je devais absolument savoir ce qui venait de se passer, je n'etais même pas sur que ca avait vraiment eu lieu... Mais dans le doute je me devais de chercher une réponse .

**Voilà, je vais essayer d'ecrire plus souvent ; ) donnez moi vos avis **

**Xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, je suis enfin de retour pour un nouveau chapitre . J'espere me faire pardonner de mettre autant de temps à publier aussi tardivement ! Si vous avez des idées ou des commentaires n'hesitez pas je suis ouverte à toute proposotions qui pourrait m'aider à ameliorer cette histoire :) . Alors dans ce chapitre Alex et Kaya vont faire plus ample connaissance , m'enfin vous verrez ! Bonne lecture ^**

**Chapitre 4 **

"Découverte"

L'incident ne s'etait pas reproduit depuis une semaine. Je commencais à croire que j'ai été prise d'un coup de folie et que ces flammes n'était que le fruit de mon imagination! Bon dieu, ma vie était tellement ennuyante que je m'inventais des histoires fantastiques...

Depuis donc une semaine pendant les cours je me repassais inlassablement la scene,le regard perdu , je fixais le tableau sans écouter un mot de ce que le professeur racontait. Je me ressaisis rapidement . Il fallait que je fasse des efforts afin. De changer cette facheuse habitude de revasser par ci et par là !

La sonnerie retentit enfin, tous les eleves sortirent precipitament de la salle et moi comme à mon habitude, non pressée d'aller me perdre dans la salle bondée de la cafétéria , pris tout mon temps .

Je passais à mon casier afin de déposer quelques affaires de cours. Tout le monde autour de moi avait l'air de marcher à une vitesse folle , comme si le temps s'était accelléré . Aujourd'hui je n'étais vraiment pas apte à affronter la foulle. Je sortis mes affaires de mon sac et les deposa dans mon casier. Personne ne me prettait attention. Soudain une bouffée de chaleure m'envahie . Je me sentais vraiment mal mais je ne pu m'empecher de sourir, cela signifiait que je n'etais pas folle. Je m'accrochais à mon casier. Je devais au moins faire 40 degres parceque je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer . Je sentais mes joues bruler , je tremblais. J'avais comme l'impression que quelque chose avait besoin de sortir de mon corps et que je ne me sentirais pas mieux avant que ça ne soit arriver . Je regardais mes mains, je devais le voir encore une fois , ses flemmes . Je fermais les yeux et me concentra afin de rassembler toute la chaleure de mon corps sur mes mains. Ça avait l'air de marcher , je me sentais déjà mieux , seule mes mains me brullaient. J'ouvris les yeux et vit une boule de flamme dans mes deux mains . Je me rendis compte immediatement que je me trouvais toujours dans le couloir bondé du lycée. Je refermais mes mains en point afin de faire disparaitre les flammes. Puis je releva la tete pour verifier si quelqu'un avait vu quoi que se soit . Tous le monde continuaient frenetiquement son activité sans se soucier de moi . J'allais lacher un soupir de soulagement lorsque je vis planter devant moi un jeune homme aux cheuveux noirs corbeaux, me fixant les yeux exorbités et la bouche entrouverte . Oui, Alexandre était là devant moi et Il avait tout vu ...

-C'était quoi ca ? Dit Il d'un ton sec

- Ça ne te regarde pas ... Fis je en refermant mon casier.

- Tu métrise le feu ? S'empressa t-il de repondre

- N'importe quoi , ce genre de choses n'existent pas .

Je voulu partir mais il m'attrapa par le bras fermemant ce qui m'obligea à lui faire face .

- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile , je sais ce que je dis et ce que j'ai vu ok ? Il faut qu'on parle sérieusement . Me dit-il en me regardant severement

- Heuu...comment ça...tu... , je ne savais pas où il voulait en venir mais il avait l'air de savoir quelque chose que moi j'ignorais completement .

- Je t'attend au café juste à coté après les cours , tu as interret à venir ok ? Et ne prend pas ça pour un rencard donc inutile de te maquiller jusqu'au jenoux et esperer quoi que se soit de moi . A plus . Dit-il sechement avant de s'enaller .

Wow, je ne savais quelle partie de son discour me laissait sur les fesses mais je ne bougeais plus un membre de mon corps . Il n'avait pas volé sa réputation de "bad boy sexy completement péteux" , comment les filles pouvaient courir après un mec pareil ?

Mais peu importe j'avais absolument besoin de savoir ce qu'il savait !

**Voilà, encore une fois un chapitre bien court mais j'assume XD . Alors dites moi si vous avez aimé . Vous trouvez pas que cette scene fait un peu pitier ? Parcequ'en la relisant moi je trouve lol ! **

**Xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hé oui grande suprise de ma part ! Publication d'un nouveau chapitre seulement quelques jours après . Je ne sais pas j'ai été prise d'une soudaine ... Inspiration XD . Mon problème a toujours été les debuts d'histoire ! Oui oui je ne sais jamais comment les commencer ! Mais une fois lancée et bien...**

**Passons aux choses sérieuses ! Ici on va connaître un peu plus notre cher et seduisant Alex ! Il va pas encore nous raconter sa "life" mais son comportement va en dire long ! ; ) Enjoy ! **

Chapitre 5

"Vérité"

Les cours venais juste de finir. Je me precipitais donc hors du batiment afin de rejoindre Alexender dans le café d'en face . Tous les jeunes du coins venaient ici après les cours . Ce n'était pas un endroit très discret pour la discution que nous allions avoir .

J'entrais dans le café et le vis immediatement . Il était assi au fond de la salle,son dos prenait appui sur la grande vitre du café . Son coude était posé sur la table et sa main cachait son visage. Je m'approchais d'un pas hésitant de lui . Et comme si il avait deviné ma presance , sa tete se releva brusquement et ses yeux bleux se posa sur moi .

- Tu attend quoi pour t'asseoir ? Me dit-il en me motrant la chaise en face de lui .

- Hum...desolé . Ma voix ressemblait à un couinnement de souris . Non mais pourquoi ce mec m'intimait il autant ? Pourtant dieu sait à quel point je le méprisais , mais jamais jusqu'à maintenant je ne lui ai fait remarqué qu'il avait une manière tres deplacé de me parler...

- Alors dis moi , tu n'a pas l'air de savoir ce qui se passe ... Depuis quand tu sais faire ça ?

- Et bien enfaite ce n'est que la deuxieme foix que ça m'arrive...

- Tu en a parlé à quelqun ? Me fit il d'un ton menaçant

- Non non tu es le seul au courant...

- Bien , à l'avenir essaye de faire ça plus discrètement ! Ou de ne plus rien faire du tout, ça vaut mieux pour nous tous !

- Nous tous ? Ça veux dire qu'il y a des personnes capables de faire des choses comme moi ? Toi aussi tu sais le faire ? Tu...

- Hé ho calme toi fifi brind d'acier , ça sert à rien de poser toute ses questions je vais pas y répondre . Je tenais juste à te prévenir que tu n'avais pas intérêt à trop te dévoiler sinon tu aura à faire à moi .

- ...Fifi brind d'acier ? Tu te fiche moi ?

Il posa ses deux coudes sur la table et se pencha vers moi.

- Bin oui ,il ne te manque plus que les couettes et la salopette . M'avoua t-il en lessant un demi sourire s'afficher sur son visage.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur. Lui avouai je soudainement .

Son sourcil s'arqua d'un air intérogatif (XD elle veut dire quelque chose cette phrase ?je ris)

- Oui, tu m'a dit que j'aurai a faire à toi . Peu importe les menaces que tu me fera je n'ai pas peur de toi . Continuai je

Il eclata d'un rire franc , se leva et s'arreta devant ma chaise .

- Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable "fifi" .

Je le regardais s'éloigner . J'avais encore tellement de questions. Je ne pouvais definitivement pas en rester là . Encore trop de mystères m'entourrait. Peu importe ce que cela allait me couter mais Alexender allait tout me dire, je n'etais pas prete à lacher l'affaire !

**Bon aller dite le , lamentable n'est ce pas ? J'ai pas trop aimé ce chapitre lol ! Aller comme d'hab laissez des commentaires histoire que je sache si il y a des améliorations à faire ^ ^ **

**See ya honeys ! **


End file.
